


Друг мой сердечный

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curses, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — На Стива наслали проклятье, — сказала Наташа. Произнесла она это спокойно, поэтому Баки не выбежал тут же из квартиры и не разобрал Башню на кирпичики в поисках Стива. Впрочем, Наташа была бы спокойна, даже если бы ни с того ни с сего загорелся Нью-Йорк. Он поставил кофейник и искоса глянул на неё.— Ну как же без этого, — сказал он, остро ощутив усталость. — В чём дело?— Ведьма разразилась целой тирадой о подавлении сексуальных желаний и старомодных моральных устоях, — беспечно продолжила Наташа.— Увиливание не в твоём духе, Романова.Наташа поджала губы. На мгновение Баки показалось, что она сейчас рассмеётся.— Думаю, проще будет показать.





	Друг мой сердечный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I [Heart] You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618426) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 

Этим утром Баки решил взять пример с Клинта. Миновав кружку с кофе, он направился прямо к кофейнику. Ночка выдалась тяжёлая: Шури хоть и привела его голову в какой-никакой порядок, но перед кошмарами всё равно была бессильна.

Сделав кофе, он схватил кофейник левой рукой и метнул мясницкий нож в незваного гостя, усевшегося за кухонный стол.

Нож вонзился в стену за головой Чёрной Вдовы. Она и бровью не повела.

Они пристально друг друга разглядывали. Баки наполовину опустошил кофейник, пока изучал её лицо, а Наташа, судя по тому, как долго она не моргала, проблемами с глазами не страдала.

Если бы они оба так и дожидались, когда же другой заговорит, случилась бы ещё одна сорокапятилетняя Холодная война. Баки решил поступить по-взрослому:

— Что?

— На Стива наслали проклятье, — ответила Наташа. Сказала она это спокойно, поэтому Баки не выбежал тут же из квартиры и не разобрал Башню на кирпичики в поисках Стива. Впрочем, Наташа была бы спокойна, даже если бы ни с того ни с сего загорелся Нью-Йорк. Он поставил кофейник и искоса глянул на неё.

— Ну как же без этого, — сказал он, остро ощутив усталость. — В чём дело?

— Ведьма разразилась целой тирадой о подавлении сексуальных желаний и старомодных моральных устоях, — беспечно продолжила Наташа.

— Увиливание не в твоём духе, Романова.

Наташа поджала губы. На мгновение Баки показалось, что она сейчас рассмеётся.

— Думаю, проще будет показать.

* * *

Вот как они очутились в новой Башне Мстителей. У Стива и Баки был там свой этаж, но, хоть Тони с Баки и зарыли топор войны — насколько вообще могут зарыть топор войны два человека, страдающие ПТСР, — Баки не хотелось навязываться. Неловко жить в одном помещении с тем, кто убил твоих родителей, и неважно, был он гидровской марионеткой или нет.

Стив же иногда там оставался, когда был занят делами Мстителей. Или когда поздно освобождался после дел Мстителей. Или, может, когда оставался на вечеринки Мстителей, где они смотрели фильмы, заплетали друг другу волосы и обсуждали мальчиков, которые им нравятся, — почём Баки знать? Суть в том, что не было ничего необычного в его нахождении в Башне, за исключением того, что сегодня его, оказывается, прокляли.

Наташа не стала сразу отводить Баки на их со Стивом этаж. Вместо этого она привела его в конференц-зал, а затем включила видео-голограмму, демонстрирующую Стива, который в одиночестве сидел на диване на их этаже. Он обхватил голову руками, и каждая чёрточка его тела сквозила усталостью.

В комнату зашёл Сэм.

Стив, подняв голову, принял протянутую Сэмом бутылку воды, и… И у Стива над головой карикатурно взвихрились маленькие розовые сердечки, точно у волка из мультфильма, который только что увидел проходящую мимо привлекательную даму.

Баки разинул рот.

Он много странностей повидал за свою крайне долгую жизнь, но чего-либо подобного не видел никогда. Сердечки покачивались у Стива над головой секунд двадцать, а затем лопнули, словно розовая жвачка.

— Какого…

— Мы полагаем, что число сердец, появляющихся у него над головой, показывает, насколько ему нравится человек, — пояснила Наташа.

У Баки в груди что-то ёкнуло. Он яростно подавил это ощущение. Хорошо, что опыта в яростном подавлении негативных эмоций у него навалом.

— То есть он влюблён в Сэма.

Удивления он не испытал. Эмоциональное опустошение — это да, но особого удивления не было. Если кто и заслуживал Стивовой любви, то это Сэм.

— Вообще-то, нет, — сказала Наташа. Когда Баки оторвал взгляд от голограммы и посмотрел на неё, она повела плечом. — По крайней мере, не больше, чем любит каждого из нас. Мы все колеблемся между семью и девятью сердцами в зависимости от его настроения и того, как сильно он раздражён. Когда они с Тони поспорили, у Тони было меньше всего, но даже тогда он получил пять, — она замолчала, а после самодовольно добавила: — Я один раз заработала десять.

— О, — выдавил Баки.

— Доктор Стрендж говорит, это пройдёт через день или два, — успокаивающе сказала Наташа.

— О, — повторил Баки. В голове стало до странного пусто. Не то чтобы это было редким явлением, учитывая обстоятельства.

Наташа, к счастью, обладала неиссякаемым запасом терпения.

— Он хочет с тобой увидеться, — сказала она, подталкивая его к выходу.

Баки подозрительно на неё посмотрел:

— Тогда почему он не отправил мне электронное сообщение?

Наташа посмотрела на него в ответ:

— Ты хотел сказать «смс-ку»?

Баки махнул рукой. Она и так в курсе, что он имел в виду.

— Не знаю, — всё же ответила Наташа, пожав плечами.

Доверие Баки к Наташе было на столько высоко, на сколько высоко он мог её подбросить. То есть оно было не слишком высоким, учитывая, что она сломала бы ему позвоночник, попробуй он такое провернуть. Но Стив есть Стив, и Баки суждено однажды сброситься с обрыва вслед за этим придурком.

— Он на вашем этаже, — услужливо подсказала Наташа.

— Спасибо, — не забыл поблагодарить Баки.

* * *

Хотя сам он и не жил в Башне, сканеры всё равно его узнавали, и саркастичный ирландец ИскИн без вопросов пустил Баки на их со Стивом этаж.

Баки помедлил у двери. Он строго сказал себе, что нельзя многого ожидать от Стива, который и так столько всего для него сделал. Ему нужно было лишь от семи до девяти сердечек. Хотя бы больше пяти.

И если бы ему досталось всего одно, это уже больше, чем он заслуживал.

Так что он проглотил свой глупый страх, открыл дверь и тихо сказал:

— Привет, Стив.

Стив вскинул голову.

— Подожди… — сказал он, и, едва Баки встретился взглядом с распахнутыми светло-голубыми глазами, комната тут же чуть ли не взорвалась от розовых сердечек. Новые десятки возникали из ниоткуда вслед за предыдущими десятками, пока их не перевалило за сотню или, скорее, две. Они кружили по комнате вихрем из лепестков вишни.

— Боже мой, — сказал поражённый Баки.

— Боже мой, — отозвался перепуганный Стив.

Баки засмеялся. Согнувшись пополам и схватившись за живот, он заливисто хохотал.

— Господи, заткнись, — сказал Стив, пробираясь через сердца, чтобы схватить Баки за плечи. Сердечки сгрудились вокруг его ярко-красного лица, и Баки пришлось опереться о стену, закашлявшись от неудержимого смеха. — Не будь таким придурком, — добавил Стив, раздражённо отпихивая сердечки, без конца бьющиеся о лицо.

— Стив, — задыхаясь, произнёс Баки. — Серьёзно? Ты серьёзно?

Стив накрыл лицо рукой, стараясь спрятать румянец. Он, в отличие от Баки, не краснел никогда, даже когда они были неуклюжими подростками.

— Прости, — пробурчал он в ладонь. — Я говорил им не впускать тебя. Я не хотел вываливать это на тебя.

— Стив, тупоголовый ты сопляк, — сказал Баки, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по глазам. Он наклонил голову и улыбнулся ему так широко, как десятилетиями не улыбался. Он стоял в окружении сотен счастливых розовых сердечек, отскакивающих друг от друга, будто безмозглые жизнерадостные мотыльки. — Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
